


New Beginnings

by TransformersG1fan271



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Fiction, General fiction, Literature, Short Stories, prose
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 19:46:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10520595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransformersG1fan271/pseuds/TransformersG1fan271
Summary: Stanley Pines comes across a sleepy town called Gravity Falls, and finds out there is more to this town than he realized.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I adore the Mystery Trio AU thing, so here's some for ya! Might do a series with this, I dunno yet.
> 
> I don't own these babes --> Disney XD/ Alex Hirsch
> 
> Enjoy!

Coming into the small town of Gravity Falls hadn’t been on Stan Pines’ mind, but his beloved car said otherwise, and thus the man was forced to stop to make what repairs he could.

“Hey, aren’t you that researcher?” The question caught him off-guard, the man giving a confused look to the woman in front of him.

“You got the wrong guy miss, I just rolled into town ‘cause my car ain’t doin’ so good.” The woman narrowed her eyes, and Stan felt uncomfortable until a grin crossed her face.

“Oh y’all must be twins!” She laughed, Stan even more lost as he slowly went back to fixing his tire.

“Look lady, no disrespect but I have no idea who you’re talkin’ about.” He muttered, eyes fixated on his engine.

“Why I’m talkin’ about Stanford Pines, such a handsome man.” She swooned, Stan smacking his head on the hood as he turned to look at her in surprise.

“Wait what?” The woman chuckled as she gave him a grin.

“Stanford Pines, that researcher who lives in the woods. I take it you’re his twin?”

“U-Uh, yea.” He replied a bit nervously, the woman grinning.

“Well any friend of that handsome man is a friend of mine. Why don’t I get the town mechanic to tow your car to the shop, and I’ll take you to your brother?”

“Uh, look if it’s any same to you I’d rather…” Stan’s protest was quickly cut off, and thus half an hour later he found himself being dropped off near a house in what seemed the middle of nowhere, the woman waving as she left. Gripping the handle of his bag Stan nervously walked towards the front door, raising an eyebrow when he heard faint arguing from inside.

“Well I wasn’t the one who welded the component backwards!” The voice was his brothers, Stan’s heart skipping a beat as he hadn’t heard that voice in over ten years.

“If it weren’t fer yer insistin’ that we go without sleep again, I wouldn’t have made that mistake!” The voice that yelled back had a heavy southern accent, and before Stan could knock on the door there was a loud twang, followed by the sounds of two bodies hitting the floor. Dropping his back Stan nearly kicked the door down, eyes locked on the two men who were wrestling in the hallway with curses being shouted back and forth until Stan quite easily pulled them apart, tossing them into the nearest room.

“What the fuck is going on?!” He demanded, his brother’s mouth open in shock as the other man glared at the person who had disrupted their fight.

“You have about five seconds ta get out before I call the cops!” The southern male yelled, ready to go for the phone had his partner not stopped him by tackling the smaller male. “Stanferd get off a’ me!”

“You are not calling the cops on my brother.” He insisted, the two wrestling each other again for seconds before Stan pulled the smaller male off of his brother and tossed him onto a chair.

“Will you two stop acting like kids for five seconds?” He growled, his brother and the other guy glaring at each other before looking away with angry huffs.

“Stanley, what are you doing here?” Stanford spoke up eventually, getting to his feet as Stan stepped between the two with a pointed look.

“My car broke down, then some chick said you were here and pretty much dragged me all the way up here.”

“Nice ta know you have a twin.” The smaller man hissed at Stanford, who looked ready to make a go had Stan not glared at him.

“Shut your mouth or you both are being tossed out the window.” Stan said to the man on the chair, who glared back at Stan before looking away with a roll of his eyes. “Now you two, apologize or something.”

“Why should I? Stanferd says I’m just an incompetent hick.”

“Fiddleford, it is not that hard to weld a simple piece of circuity into place.” Stanford scoffed, yelping a moment later when his brother slapped him upside his head, glasses clattering to the ground as the other male burst into laughter. The poorly hidden grin on Stan’s face when Stanford straightened with glasses in hand made the older twin grin, and then laugh alongside his partner until they were both wheezing for air.

“You nerds better?” Stan questioned, the two nodding from their spots on the floor and chair respectively, Stan rolling his eyes in amusement. “Not the greeting I expected but you’ve always been one for the weird stuff bro.”

“Who are you?” The man on the chair asked, standing with his hand outstretched. “Name’s Fiddleford McGucket.”

“Stanley Pines.” He shook the man’s significantly smaller hand, offering a weak smile.

“It’s nice ta meet ya.” He smiled, both he and Stan looking over to see Ford looking anywhere else but the two of them. “Ford, explain?”

“I…It’s a long story…” He began weakly, Stan shaking his head.

“Long story short Pa kicked me out because I broke Ford’s chance to get into a swanky college.” The pair looked uncomfortable as Fiddleford glanced between the two.

“Oh…” Fiddleford winced, the twins looking highly uncomfortable. “Well…um…yer welcome to stay.”

“I can?” Stan looked surprised, the southerner nodding while offering a smile.

“Sides, I’d love to get to know ya.” This was more directed to Ford, who deciding to slip out of the room with a guilty look on his face.

“I don’t want to cause any problems bud…” Stan tried to protest, but the southern male shook his head as he pulled Stan into a kitchen that looked more like a workshop. “Whoa…”

“Take a seat will ya?” Stan nodded and cleared off a chair, settling in for what seemed to be a long night. They were unaware of Ford listening from the stairwell, the elder twins heart sinking lower and lower when he heard Stan explain that life had not been the best to him since he had been kicked out. Fiddleford listened without interruption, offering only consolation and an offer Stan never thought he would hear.

“Look, we have a spare bedroom, and we ain’t the best at keepin’ track of things. Yer welcome to live here, and all you’d have to do at most is just make sure the two of us keep track with things like eatin’ and whatnot.”

“That’s it? There’s no loophole or anything?” Stan asked suspiciously, Fiddleford shaking his head.

“I wouldn’t do that, and neither would Ford.”

“I dunno…I haven’t heard from Ford in so long, he probably still hates me.”

“No…no I don’t.” The two looked over as Ford finally walked into the room, his face only filled with guilt as he stared at his brother. “I never hated you, I was angry, but never did I hate you.”

“Didn’t stop dad though.” Stan muttered, Ford looking away with another guilty look.

“I…You can stay as long as you want.” With that Ford was gone, the sound of a door shutting upstairs resounding moments later throughout the house.

“Messed up again…fuck.” Stan cursed, Fiddleford offering a comforting gesture.

“It’ll just take time, Ford doesn’t trust so well. Heck, we’ve been friends since we started college and he still doesn’t tell me nothin.”

“Yea, that’s Sixer for ya…” Stan joked with a weak smile, the smile falling rather quickly.

“It’ll be alright, I promise ya.” Stan nodded, hoping that McGucket was right.  
  



End file.
